Songs That Represent The CLIQUE
by zomg sara much
Summary: Hey wats up. Title says it all if you have any suggjestions review.
1. Rockstar

**Prima J Rockstar a.k.a. Massie Block's theme song**

oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,  
(so) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin',  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(how) cuz I'm in walkin look like modelin  
(how) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'  
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
so no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
so girl get out my face

oh my god I'm going crazy  
maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
everybody in there dazin'  
that's the reason why they're hatin'  
treat us like some superstars  
and only cuz that's what we are  
you know we're going really far  
and ya'll ain't even heard it all

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem, uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

(ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
we're not afraid to show it  
we hold our crown and that's right  
it can't stop us now  
the cloud we're on is golden  
they can't fix what's not broken  
don't act like ya'll don't know  
what's bout to happen now

you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh,  
you hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
a pretty little problem uh-huh  
you hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
and that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(keep lookin at me)

why don't you take a picture? it'll last longer

Hey guys plz review tell me songs i have a few in mind they can be about any character at all  
thanksssssssssssssssssssss  
xoxoSara


	2. Check Yes Juliet

Check Yes Juliet, We The Kings. Josh's song to Alicia when massie puts the pc on boyfast

Check yes juliet  
are you with me  
rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
i won't go until you come outside  
check yes juliet  
kill the limbo  
i'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
cause there's no turning back for us tonight

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

check yes juliet  
i'll be waiting  
wishing, wanting  
yours for the taking  
just sneak out  
and don't tell a soul goodbye  
check yes juliet  
here's the countdown  
3...2...1... now fall in my arms  
now they can change the locks  
don't let them change your mind

lace up your shoes  
A O A O ah  
here's how we do

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

we're flying through the night  
flying through the night  
way up high,  
the view from here is getting better with  
you by myside

run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me

Review im open to any ideas at all  
xoxoSara


End file.
